Bad Abigail
by TCKing12
Summary: When Abigail wants to be Queen, she recruits the aide of The Disney Villains to help her take over The Confederacy. Abigail successfully murders Peter (Me) and tells George that it was his fault and he runs away. However, 13 years later, George returns to stop Abigail. Rugrats AU and Disney AU in which Abigail is evil.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Everyone knows Princess Abigail Watanabe Albany of The Confederacy.

She's a sweet, intelligent, and beautiful girl, who loves her family dearly.

Yet, what if that wasn't the case? What if deep down, Abigail was cold, cruel, and dark. And what if she would willingly get rid of anyone and anything who was in her way of ruling The Confederacy?

What if Peter (Me) had a little "accident" and George was believed to be dead, leaving Abigail to be next in line to rule?

Let's see what would happen.


	2. Abigail

**Chapter 2: Abigail**

_"Location: Richmond, Virginia, January 13th 2033"_

It was just 3 days after Abigail and George turned 8 years old and it was nighttime in Richmond.

Now, Abigail was currently sitting on the porch swing that was in the screen porch and she watched the night sky as the wind blew.

As she sat there, she wondered if she was ever going to be able to become Queen of The Confederacy. She also started to grow impatient on waiting.

Then all of the sudden, she thought of an idea. A very dark idea.

_"I think I have an idea of how I can start to rule." _Abigail thought as she smiled darkly.


	3. The Discussion

**Chapter 3: The Discussion**

_"Location: The Underworld, January 13th 2033"_

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk to us about?" Syndrome asked.

The Disney Villains were currently in a meeting in The Underworld because Abigail had told them that she wanted to talk to them about something.

"I want you guys to help me take over The Confederacy." Abigail said.

"But Abigail, aren't you a little young to rule? Your just barely eight years old and you don't know how to rule." Hans asked.

"I can learn how to rule and I can start to rule no matter how young I am." Abigail said.

The Disney Villains were silent.

"Please, just help me guys. And if you even help me become Queen, then I'll give you good places in the government." Abigail said.

The Disney Villains eyes widened and they thought for a moment.

"Wait here." Maleficent said.

The Disney Villains then huddled together in a group to decide whether or not they wanted to help.

"So guys, what do you think? Should we help or not?" Maleficent asked.

"I don't know! I mean the last time we did something like this, it didn't end well." Chernobog said.

"True, but maybe we could win this time. And honestly, I think that this would be good for us because we might actually be able to beat The Disney Hero's for once." Yzma said.

"Yeah, and if I was able to take over The Pridelands once, then I could probably do something like that again." Scar added.

"I'm with you there Scar." McLeach said.

The Disney Villains nodded.

"So, it's decided!" Maleficent said.

They then turned back to Abigail.

"We're in." Captain Hook said.

Abigail smiled darkly and she said "Good.".

After 3 seconds, Ursula asked "So, what is your plan?".

Abigail smiled and she said "Simple, we're going to cause a little "accident" for my dad.".

"And how will we do that?" Queen Grimhilde asked.

"We're going to cause a little ambush tomorrow." Abigail said. She then said "Now, here's what your going to do...".


	4. The Stampede

**Chapter 4: The Stampede**

Abigail told The Disney Villains what she wanted them to do and they nodded. The meeting then ended and everyone left for their worlds. Abigail, meanwhile, went back to Richmond.

* * *

_"Location: Richmond, Virginia, January 14th 2033"_

The next day, Abigail woke up and she got dressed into her Royal Gray Confederate Uniform. She then walked out of her room and she walked out into the kitchen where Peter, Kimi, and George were having breakfast.

"Good morning Abigail." Peter said.

"Hello dad." Abigail said.

Peter hugged his daughter and he sat at the table.

"Dad?" Abigail asked.

Peter looked up and he asked "Yes?".

"Do you think that we could go to the Pridelands today?" Abigail asked.

Peter thought about it and he said "I suppose so.".

Abigail smiled and she said "Thank you.".

In her mind, Abigail thought _"Good. Your falling right into my trap!"_.

Peter, Abigail, and George finished eating. They said goodbye to Kimi and they left.

However, for Kimi, it would be the last time she saw her husband and a while before she saw her son.

* * *

5 minutes later, Peter, Abigail, and George arrived in the Pridelands. Abigail and George decided to explore the Pridelands while Peter talked to the lions.

So, Abigail and George went to the gorge that Mufasa was killed in during the Lion King and they played with each other. After 10 minutes, Abigail said she had to check something and she left the gorge.

* * *

After Abigail left the gorge, she ran to the top of the gorge where The Disney Villains were. They were standing right near a herd of wildebeest.

"Is it time?" Zira asked.

Abigail nodded.

Maleficent then nodded to Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, and the other animal villains and they fooled around with the wildebeest so they could make them move. The animal villains scared the wildebeest and they started charging down a slope to the gorge and they charged right in the direction of George.

In the gorge, George heard the rumbling of hooves and he looked up to see the wildebeest charging down the slope. His eyes widened in terror and he started running away from the heard.

* * *

After the last wildebeest was gone from on top of the gorge, The Disney Villains looked down at what they started.

"So Abigail, are you sure that this is going to work?" Radcliffe asked.

Abigail nodded and she said "Yes, I am.". She then said "Now, I am going to find my dad and lure him here.".

The Disney Villains nodded and Abigail ran off.

* * *

10 minutes later at Pride Rock, Peter and the other lions noticed that there was a dust cloud in the direction of the gorge.

"That's weird." Kovu said.

The others nodded in agreement.

Just then, Abigail appeared, panting heavily.

Peter and the lions looked up and Nala asked "Abigail? What's wrong?".

Abigail looked at everyone and she said "Guys, there's a stampede in the gorge! And George is down there!".

"George?" Peter asked, shocked.

* * *

George had never run so fast in his life.

He had tried his best to outrun the wildebeest herd, but they outran them and he eventually was surrounded by them.

He spotted a tall tree in the middle of the gorge and he climbed up it and held onto it.

* * *

Peter and Abigail ran as fast as they could to a gorge. Abigail led Peter to a cliff on the side of the gorge and they looked down into the gorge. They spotted George who was still hanging onto the tree as the wildebeest stormed past him.

George looked up and he noticed Peter and Abigail.

"Dad! Help me!" George cried out.

"Hold on George!" Peter called out.

One of the wildebeest hit the tree and it shook violently, making George scream in terror.

Peter grabbed onto the side of the gorge and he climbed down it. As he did, Abigail smiled darkly.

Peter made his way to the bottom of the gorge and upon doing so, he immediately had to jump back to avoid getting trampled. He spotted George and he carefully made his way over to him.

Another wildebeest hit the tree and it snapped. George flew into the air and he screamed out in terror. However, Peter jumped up and caught George by his waist. Peter then made his way carefully back to the side of the gorge and got George onto a small cliff.

However, Peter was swept back into the gorge by the wildebeest.

"Dad!" George screamed.

He didn't reappear and George scanned the crowd of wildebeest for any sign of him.

Peter eventually jumped up and grabbed onto the side of the gorge a couple of yards away from George. He then started to climb the wall.

George sighed with relief upon seeing that his father was alright and he began to climb up a different way.

However, he wasn't as lucky as he seemed.

Upon nearing the cliff that he had arrived at, he began to slip and struggle with his grip on the side of the gorge. He started to slip, but thankfully he managed to get another hold.

He then looked up and noticed Abigail who just stared at him with a calm expression.

"Abigail!" Peter shouted.

He adjusted his grip and he shouted "Help me!".

He continued to struggle to hold on.

Abigail just continued to stare at him. She then roughly slammed her hands on Peter's arms and grabbed them, her nails digging into his skin and drawing a little bit of blood.

Peter screamed out in pain and then he looked up at Abigail with a horrified expression.

"Abigail! What are you doing?" Peter demanded.

Abigail smiled darkly and she said "I'm deposing you and taking over The Confederacy.".

"But, you can't do that! You can't kill your own father! Abigail, your better than this!" Peter shouted.

Abigail just shook her head and she dug her nails deeper into his skin, causing blood to ooze out. She then leaned in and whispered into his ear "Goodbye dad!".

She then let go of him and pushed him off the wall. That caused Peter to fall through the air and fall to his death.

"AHHH!" Peter screamed as he fell.

George's eyes widened in horror as he saw Peter fall from the wall, though he didn't see Abigail throw him off, and he shouted "NOOO!".


	5. After The Stampede

**Chapter 5: After The Stampede**

After the stampede cleared, George made his way over to where Peter's body was laying on the ground.

George ran up and he asked "Dad?".

Peter did not stir and George walked over and shook him.

Tears began to form in his eyes because he started to realize that Peter was dead.

"Dad, come on! We have to go home." George said.

Peter still didn't stir.

George bowed his head and he let the tears fall.

Just then, Abigail ran up. She saw that Peter had been successfully killed and that George hadn't been killed. So, she thought of a better idea for George.

She gasped loudly and that caused George to look up in her direction.

"George? What have you done?" Abigail asked.

George wiped the tears from his face and he stammered "I-It was an a-accident.".

Abigail nodded and she lied "I know George. It was an accident.". She then glared at him and she said "But if it hadn't been for you, then he would have still been alive.".

George sniffled and then he asked "Abigail, what should I do?".

Abigail pretended to think about it and then she said "Simple. Run away and never come back.".

George nodded and he hugged Abigail.

"Goodbye Abigail." George said.

He let go of her and he asked "Abigail, can you please watch over mom for me?".

"Yes, I will." Abigail lied.

George nodded and he ran off.

When he was gone, Abigail smiled darkly. Yzma, Rourke, Jafar, and Sykes then appeared out of the fog.

"So, I'm guessing that the plan was a success, right?" Sykes asked.

Abigail turned to them and she said "Yes, it was.".

"Good!" Rourke said.

The Disney Villains smiled and Jafar asked "So, what should we do about your mother?".

Abigail frowned and she said "You will not harm her. I'm not planning on doing anything to her, so you can just let her be.".

"Okay." Jafar said.

Rourke then looked at Abigail and he asked "So, what should we do about The Confederate Soldiers and The Disney Hero's?".

"Simple. We'll tell them that my dad was "accidentally" killed in the stampede and that he said that he wanted me to ascend to the throne." Abigail said.

"And you'll let us rule our worlds, right?" Yzma asked.

"Yep! You can do whatever you want to them." Abigail said. She then smiled and said "Let's go.".

The Disney Villains nodded and everyone started walking out of the gorge.


	6. Tamara, Aleksandr, Anya, And Erik

**Chapter 6: Tamara, Aleksandr, Anya, and Erik**

_"Location: Somewhere in Nevada, January 17th 2033"_

3 days later, George was walking down a desert road at night somewhere in the state of Nevada. After Abigail had told him it was his fault and that he should run far away, he left the Pridelands. Thinking that he could never go back to The Confederacy for what happened, he ran into the United States of America and moved on from place to place.

He soon passed a sign that read "South River, Ten Miles.". He noticed the sign and he decided to head to the town.

After some time passed, he reached the city limits of South River.

_"I'll find somewhere to stay at for the night and then I'll move on." _George thought.

He then walked into the town.

After some looking around in South River, he walked into a nice looking neighborhood. He continued walking and he eventually came upon a large, rich looking house. George decided to stay outside of there for the night and he walked around out back and climbed the back fence and jumped down into the yard. He walked over to a bench, laid down on it, and then fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

The next morning, he felt himself getting shaken.

"Привет! Получите! _(Hey! Get up!)_" a voice shouted in Russian.

George opened his eyes to see a 7 year old girl with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes looking at him. She was wearing a button up light blue shirt with short, puffy sleeves, a tan skirt, and black boots.

George groggily sat up and he looked at the girl.

"Кто вы? _(Who are you?)_" the girl asked.

George looked at her and he said "I'm George Watanabe Albany.".

The girl's eyes widened and she asked in English "Wait a minute! Aren't you Prince George Watanabe Albany of The Confederacy?".

"Ex-Prince, actually." George said.

The girl nodded and she said "Well, um, my name is Tamara Imanov Werner.".

George nodded and he said "Nice to meet you Tamara.".

Tamara smiled and she asked "So, what are you doing here?".

George frowned and he said "Look, I don't want to talk about that right now.".

Tamara nodded in understanding and she said "Oh, okay then.". She then asked "So, do you have anywhere to stay, then?".

George shook his head and he said "Currently, no.".

Tamara thought of something and she asked "Then, would you like to stay here with me and my family? I could ask my parents if you could live here.".

George thought about it and he said "Sure.".

So, Tamara led George inside the house. Inside, George could tell that Tamara's family was extremely rich because everything looked like it was from a palace. Tamara led George into what must have been the kitchen to the kitchen table. There a 31 year old woman with bright red hair that was rearranged into a messy half up half down ponytail, bright blue eyes, and pale skin was looking through her phone. She was wearing a purple shirt and black pants.

The woman looked up and she asked "Tamara, who is this?".

Tamara looked at the woman and she said "Mom, this is George Watanabe Albany, someone I just met a few minutes ago.".

Tamara's mother's eyes widened and she asked "Wait! Aren't you Prince George Watanabe Albany?".

"Not anymore." George said.

Tamara's mother nodded and she said "Well then, George, my name is Anya Imanov Werner.".

George smiled and he said "Nice to meet you Mrs. Imanov.".

Anya smiled and she asked "So, what are you doing here?".

George was about to answer but Tamara spoke first.

"Um, mom, George doesn't have a place to stay. So, could he stay here for now?" Tamara asked.

Anya had a confused look on her face and she asked "Why don't you have anywhere to stay?".

George frowned and he said "Mrs. Werner, I don't want to talk about that.".

Anya nodded and she said "Okay.". She then thought about the question and she said "Well, I suppose you could stay here.".

George smiled and he said "Thank you, Mrs. Werner.".

Anya smiled and she said "Your welcome George.". She then turned to Tamara and she asked "Tamara, why don't you show George where he will be staying?".

Tamara nodded and she said "Alright.". She then turned to George and said "Follow me.".

Tamara led George to a room in the back. The room just had a bed and a dresser

"This used to be the nursery when I and my brother, Aleksandr, were babies. It hasn`t been used in awhile, but my mom and dad spruced it up a little." Tamara said. She looked at George and asked "Do you like it?".

George smiled and he said "If it's got a bed, I've got no complaints.".

Tamara smiled and she said "Good.". She then said "Breakfast will be ready soon. I'll get you when it`s time.". She then left.

George sighed and he sat down on the bed.

* * *

Later that night, George and Tamara's family were at the dinner table. Besides Anya and Tamara, there were two more people in the Werner household. There was Erik Werner and Aleksandr Osipenko Werner. Erik was 33 years old and he had blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and pale skin. Aleksandr, who was Tamara's older twin brother, was also 7 years old and he had bright red hair, emerald green eyes, and pale skin.

"So George. Have you traveled to any places?" Anya asked.

"Yeah." George said.

"What places have you been to?" Anya asked.

George thought about it and he said "Many places. I've been to Canada, Norway, Japan, Germany, and Russia.".

Anya and Erik were amazed.

"Germany? Russia?" Erik asked.

"Uh... yeah." George said. He then asked "What about it?".

"I was born in Germany! I lived there until I moved to Russia to work as a Security guard and met Anya." Erik said.

"Yeah, and I was born in Russia." Anya said. She then looked at George and she asked "Do you know any Russian?".

George smiled and then said something in Russian, to which Anya laughed.

"What? What did he say?" Erik asked.

"Just a joke, Erik." Anya said.

George frowned and he said "Look, you really don`t have to do all this. You don't need to have me stay at your house.".

"Nonsense! We couldn't leave you on the streets." Anya said.

George shrugged and he said "Okay... if you say so.". He then yawned loudly.

"Are you tired?" Aleksandr asked.

"A little." George said.

"Well then, go ahead and get some sleep. You've earned it." Anya said.

"Okay." George said.

George then got up and he walked to the entry of the kitchen.

"Goodnight George." Tamara said.

"Goodnight Tamara." George said as he left.

* * *

Later that night, George was laying in the bed, sleeping. He was tossing and turning, obviously having a nightmare.

He dreamed about the stampede and how he had saw Peter fall. George then woke up in a cold sweat, screaming out loudly. He then relaxed, panting heavily from seeing the horrific images in his mind.

As George relaxed, the door opened quietly.

"George?" a voice asked.

George looked over to see Tamara walk up. Tamara's hair was braided and she was wearing an orange nightgown and she was barefoot.

"Are you alright?" Tamara asked.

George sighed and he said "I'm fine.".

"You don`t sound alright." Tamara said.

George huffed and he said "I just had a nightmare. It's over, now.".

"Oh... what was it about?" Tamara asked.

George sighed and he said "Something I'd rather forget."

Tamara sighed and she said "Okay... sorry I pried.".

Tamara walked over to George and she leaned down and gave George a kiss on his cheek.

"Sweet dreams George." Tamara said.

Tamara then walked out of the room, leaving George alone in the dark, blushing brightly. He then turned onto his side and went back to bed, still haunted by his nightmare.


	7. 13 Years Later

**Chapter 7: 13 Years Later**

13 years later.

* * *

_"Location: Richmond, Virginia, June 23rd 2046"_

In The Confederacy, Abigail, now 21 years old and the Queen of The Confederacy, sat on Peter's old throne. She was currently talking to a citizen, who wanted food.

After Abigail murdered Peter, she went back to The Confederacy and told Kimi, The Confederacy's solders, The Confederacy's citizens, and The Disney Hero's that Peter had been accidentally killed by the wildebeest and that Peter had said that he wanted her to rule. Everyone believed her and they made her Queen.

But, they soon regreted it.

At her Coronation, Abigail told The Disney Hero's that The Disney Villains would rule their worlds. Over time, The Disney Villains ran their worlds to the ground. Because of that, some of The Disney Hero's tried to fight back and they were defeated and executed, and they were Snow White, Anna, Tiger Lily, Taran, Kerchak, and Donald Duck. Also, as soon as she began to rule, Abigail took everything good from The Confederacy and she left the weak things to the citizens. So as of a result, The Confederacy started to weaken.

Also, Abigail had met with Zeston "Z" Melton and Beth Melton Frost, the leaders of the rebels that had tried to kill Peter and she let them inside The Confederacy. Z decided not to kill Abigail and befriend her, unlike how he had tried to kill Kimi many times. Abigail also let in Mikhail Kerensky, a man who had killed Anya's mother and father, Olga and Dimitri Imanov, when Anya was 11 years old and had tried unsuccessfully to kill Anya before he was arrested and sent to a gulag.

Abigail rubbed her eyes and she said "It is of no concern of mine that you get food!".

The citizen's eyes widened and he said "What? But you can't do that! Your our Queen!".

Abigail ignored him and she had Confederate Solders, who had started to dislike Abigail, seize the citizen and throw him out into the street.

Kimi, now 44 years old and the Duchess of The Confederacy, walked into the room and she said "Abigail, you should be ashamed of yourself! You've run the country to the ground!".

Abigail glared at her mother, and she said "I've run The Confederacy just fine, thank you.".

Kimi sighed and walked to her room. When she was gone, Abigail summoned General-In-Chief Frollo E. Lee.

Frollo walked in and he asked in an aggravated voice "What do you want now, Abigail?".

Abigail glared at him and she said "That's your majesty, to you!".

Frollo rolled his eyes and he asked "Okay. What is it, 'Your majesty'?".

Abigail looked at him and she said "I need you to go and make sure that the citizens aren't trying to start a revolution and overthrow me.".

Frollo sighed and he said "But, you've just made me do that earlier this morning!".

Abigail raised an eye at him and she asked "So?".

Frollo sighed and he said "Alright, fine! I'll go.".

So, he left the room to do what Abigail had ordered.

Abigail smirked and she leaned back and reclined.


	8. An Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter 8: An Unexpected Visitor**

_"Location: South River, Nevada, June 28th 2046"_

5 days after that, George, now 21 years old, woke up in his bed in the Werner's house. He sat up and yawned loudly. He got out of bed and he walked over to the closet to find something to wear. He got out a red short sleeve t-shirt and black shorts and put them on.

He then walked out of the room and he walked out to the kitchen, where Tamara, now 20 years old, Aleksandr, now 20 years old, Anya, now 44 years old, and Erik, now 46 years old, were eating breakfast. Now George and Tamara had started dating when George was 18 years old and Tamara was 17 years old. They eventually got engaged and got married when George was 20 years old and Tamara was 19 years old. They also now had a daughter named Elsbeth. Elsbeth was 10 months months old and she had whitish blonde, bright blue eyes, and deathly pale skin.

"Hello George." Tamara said.

"Hello Tamara." George said.

George kissed his wife and he got some eggs and toast to eat. He sat down and he started eating his meal.

"How are you?" Anya asked.

"I'm fine." George said.

"Did you sleep well?" Erik asked.

"Yes I did." George said.

He then continued eating his food. When he was done, everyone heard Elsbeth crying in her room.

Tamara sighed and she said "I'll go see what Elsbeth wants.". She got up and walked to Elsbeth's room.

George got up and he walked into the living room and sat on a recliner. He looked out the back door and he thought he saw movement in the bushes for a second. But he shrugged off the feeling and started reading a book. However, 5 seconds later, he thought he saw movement again. So, he put down the book and he walked out the door. He walked over to the bushes so he could investigate. But as he approached it, someone jumped out of the bushes and that startled George.

The figure tackled George to the ground. But after he did, George's eyes widened because he recognized the person. The person had red hair and was dressed in a green shirt and green tights.

"Peter Pan?" George asked.

Peter Pan became confused and he climbed off of George and stood up. George stood up as well.

"Who are you?" Peter Pan asked.

"It's me, George!" George said.

"George?" Peter Pan asked.

George nodded and Peter Pan looked at him closely, to see if he was telling the truth and if he could recognize him. He recognized George and he let out a laugh.

"George! It is you!" Peter Pan said.

"Yes, it is me." George said.

"Wow, I thought you were dead! In fact, everyone did!" Peter Pan said.

George became confused and he asked "What do you mean?".

Peter Pan sighed and he said "Abigail told us about the stampede in the Pridelands.".

"She did?" George asked. He then asked "What else did she say?".

Peter Pan shook his head and he said "What else matters? I know that your alive.". His eyes then widened and he said "Wait until Kimi and the other Disney Characters find out!".

"They don't need to find out." George said.

"What? Why not?" Peter Pan asked.

"They just don't need to know!" George said.

"Why?" Peter Pan asked.

George sighed and he said "You wouldn't understand!".

Peter Pan looked at him and then sighed.

George looked at him and he got an idea.

"Can I show you something?" George asked.

"Sure." Peter Pan said.

George led Peter Pan over to the back door.


End file.
